dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nomaguchi Toru
Perfil thumb|250px|Nomaguchi Toru * Nombre: 野間口徹 (のまぐち とおる) * Nombre (romaji): Nomaguchi Toru * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón * Estatura: 172cm * Signo zodiacal: Libra * Tipo de sangre: AB * Familia: Esposa y tres hijos * Agencia: Duck Soup Dramas *Toudori Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2020) *Top League (WOWOW, 2019) *Shiyakusho (TV Tokyo, 2019) (ep.2) *Hakataben no Onnanoko wa Kawaii to Omoimasen ka? (FBS, 2019) *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *The Good Wife (TBS, 2019) *Tokusou 9 2 (TV Asahi, 2019) ep.1 *Haha, Kaeru: AI no Yuigon (NHK, 2019) *Dorokei (NTV, 2018) *Legal V (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.7 *Doctor Y 3 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Survival Wedding (NTV, 2018) *Giver: Fukushu no Zoyosha (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Gakko e Ikenakatta Watashi ga (Ano Hana) (Koko Sake) wo Kaku made (NHK, 2018) *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.10 *Headhunter (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.6 *Yami no Bansosha 2 (WOWOW, 2018) *Otouto no Otto (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Tonari no Kazoku wa Aoku Mieru (Fuji TV, 2018) *Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *Byplayer 2 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Inochi Urimasu (BS Japan, 2018) ep.9-10 *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.3 *Border: Shokuzai (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai Tokusou Kenji no Hyouteki (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kensho Sousa (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Hanzai Shokogun 2 (WOWOW, 2017) *CRISIS (Fuji TV- KTV, 2017) *Aibou 15 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Wakako Zake 3 (BS Japan, 2017) ep.6 *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) ep.3 * Sniffer (NHK, 2016) * 99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016) ep.8 * Good Partner: Muteki no Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.2 * Omukae Death (NTV, 2016) * Aibou 14 (TV Asahi, 2015-2016) ep.12 * Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) * Atelier (Netflix-Fuji TV, 2015) * Angel Heart (NTV, 2015, ep1) * Hatsumori Bemars (TV Tokyo, 2015) * I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) * Yami no Bansosha (WOWOW, 2015) * Shokuzai no Sonata (WOWOW, 2015) * Heisei Busaiku Salaryman (NTV, 2014) * Sekaiichi Sukosen Ryoku na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) * BORDER (TV Asahi, 2014) * Senryokugai Sosakan (NTV, 2014) * Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) * Nanatsu no Kaigi (NHK, 2013) * Otenki Oneesan (TV Asahi, 2013) * Apoyan (TBS, 2013, ep8) * Mameshiba Ichiro Futen no Shiba Jiro (KBS 2012) * Kazoku, Kashimasu (NTV, 2012) * VISION Koroshi ga Mieru Onna (YTV, 2012) * Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012, ep7) * Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de SP (Fuji TV, 2012) * Lucky Seven (Fuji TV, 2012, ep6) * Dirty Mama! (NTV, 2012) * Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) * Zouka no Mitsu (WOWOW, 2011) * Suiyo Mystery 9 (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011) * 11 Moji no Satsujin (Fuji TV, 2011) * BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011, ep3) * Ohisama (NHK, 2011) * Tenshi no Wakemae (NHK, 2010) * Fukuie Keibuho no Aisatsu (NHK, 2009) * Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) * Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) * Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008, ep8) * Average (Fuji TV, 2008) * Torihada 3 (Fuji TV, 2007) * Loss Time Life Wife of a Mob Member (Fuji TV, 2008, Story 7) * SP (Fuji TV, 2007) * Benkyo Shiteitai! (NHK, 2007) * Bengoshi Haijima Hideki (Fuji TV, 2006) * Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006, ep8) Películas *Ai Uta (2019) *Hibiki (2018) *Sakamichi no Apollon (2018) *Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) *Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 3 (2017) *Kiseki: Sobito of that Day (2017) *Kaizoku to Yobareta Otoko (2016) * Shippu Rondo (2016) * The Bride of Rip Van Winkle (2016) * The Emperor in August (2015) * Hot Road (2014) * Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) * The Apology King (2013) * Tsuna Hiichatta! (2012) * Torihada Gekijo (2012) * Girls For Keeps (2012) * Bokura ga Ita: Parte 2 (2012) * Kamisama no Karute (2011) * Japanese Salaryman NEO / Gekijoban Salaryman NEO (2011) * Ringing in Their Ears / Gekijouban Shinsei kamatte chan Rokkun roru wa nariyamanai (2011) * SP: The Motion Picture II (2011) * SP: The Motion Picture (2010) * Stay The Night at The Grave / Ohaka ni tomarou! (2010) * Zero Focus (2009) * Kanikosen (2009) * Sweet Rain~Shinigami no Seido~ (2008) * Gumi Chocolate Pin (2007) * Always - Zoku 3chome no Yuhi (2007) * Soredemo Boku wa Yattenai (2007) * The Suspect: Muroi Shinji (2005) Curiosidades *'Habilidades:' La natación. Enlaces * Perfil (Duck Soup) * Twitter Oficial * Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Nomaguchi Toru000.jpg Nomaguchi Toru001.jpg Nomaguchi Toru002.jpg Nomaguchi Toru003.jpeg Nomaguchi Toru 5.jpg Nomaguchi Toru 6.jpg Categoría:JActor